Really Cupid Again!
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Looks like someone is playing with Cupids rifle again but this time what if 2 girls love the same guy see what happeneds during this wild roller coaster ride we call Love sequel to Really Cupid
1. Not again

(Butch's P.O.V)

Here we are we made it to the top but we're not alone we have each other and we having a grand fucking time with the whole Rock star thing but when we do go on tour we bring our girls with us and sometimes they will sing with us on stage

I'm wearing a black and green striped Sleeveless hoodie with a Green skater shirt with the DC logo with Black jeans with a Chain on the right pocket with Black and green high top Nikes

Brick is wearing a Red t-shirt that looks on fire with black stripes that the end of each sleeve with navy blue jeans with Red and Black high top Nikes

Boomer is wear a navy blue plaid Button down with light blue Jeans with Blue and Black high top Nikes

"alright guys you ready?" Brick asked me and Boomer we nodded getting ready for our set we looked out into the crowd we waved "what's up guys we're the RowdyRuff boys and it's time to get Ruff!"I shouted making the crowd cheer even more

Your gonna go far kid by The Offspring

Butch:

Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one, is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word, sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet.

Now dance, fucker, dance,

Man he never had a chance,

And no one even knew

It was really only you.

And now you steal away,

Take him out today,

Nice work you did,

You're gonna go far, kid.

With a thousand lies, and a good disguise

Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes,

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Slowly out of line, and drifting closer in your sights,

So play it out, I'm wide awake,

its a scene about me..

There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay

And if you cant get what you want, well, its all because of me.

Now dance, fucker, dance,

Man I never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

(Trust, deceived)

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies

Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives.

I sang I then high five Brick tagging him in I handed the mic to him and went to my Drums

Best day of my life by American Authors

Brick:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I had a dream so big and loud

I jumped so high I touched the clouds

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I stretched my hands out to the sky

We danced with monsters through the night

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh

Never gonna give it up, No-Oh

Please don't wake me now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Whoo

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I howled at the moon with friends

And then the sun came crashing in

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

But all the possibilities

No limits just epiphanies

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh

Never gonna give it up, No-Oh

Just don't wake me now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I hear it calling

Outside my window

I feel it in my soul (Soul)

The stars were burning so bright

The sun was out 'till midnight

I say we lose control (Control)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) This is gonna be, this is gonna be

This is gonna be, the best day of my life (Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Everything is looking up, everybody up now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of my liife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-ife

Brick sang he does the same thing with Boomer tagging him in "alright this one is For my girlfriend Bubbles!" Boomer said

It girl by Jason Derulo

Boomer:

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks

Just tryna find ya

I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac

5 steps behind ya

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award

That's how much you mean to me

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me twentyfive to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads

Knockin' 'em dead

Dropping like flies around ya

If I get your body close not letting go

Hoping you're about to

Tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk

Like a TV show playing reruns

Every chance I get

I'mma turn you on

[Chorus]

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

Can't seem to stop you from...running, running

Through my, through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming

Til I make you mine, mine

You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl

You're my greatest hit girl

Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh

Everybody in the crowd

Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh

Boomer sang I ran and Grabbed the Mic and wrote Butch on the side in Sharpie and threw it into the crowd laughing as we take a bow and run off stage and we see our girls standing there we kissed them and went into our dressing room and started to relax

Then our manager came in "boys nice job tonight time for an encore performance." Blake said poking his head in we nodded we bring the girls with us on stage

Determinate by Lemonade mouth

Bubbles:

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head, this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friend's about

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

and get inside, It isn't right,

I gotta live in my life

Buttercup:

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Brick

Hate, to feel this way and waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Boomer:

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Butch:

It's Butch and I'm heaven sent, use it like a veteran

Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we coming to your house

And people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill', you just in it for the thrill

Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground

And make that sound like

Blossom

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

All:

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

D-D-Dance floor

Determinate

We sang and as we were about to bow something hit all three Girls we went to help the girl nearest to us they kept their eyes closed until we got them to our dressing room then they opened and Buttercup and Blossom gave me a look of lust I expect that from Buttercup wait a minute not again! And I looked and Bubbles and see she is giving Brick the same look

Me and Brick knew those looks "No!" we both Shouted running as they started chasing me and Brick and Boomer looked too shocked to move


	2. Another one is hit

Here's how this story is going to go there will be at least one song or more per chapter so send in request and they might be in the next chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

Me and Brick are running from the girls to be more specific I'm running from Buttercup and Blossom and Brick is running from Bubbles I looked at Brick "good luck man you're going to need it." I said running he gave me a confused look "what do you mean?" Brick asked "I've seen Bubbles run when she really wants something." I said we give a quick glance and see Bubbles is about 2 feet away from Brick and Buttercup and Blossom are 3 feet away from me

We turned back around "I have a plan." Brick said determined "we cross each other switching places then split up and meet on the stage." Brick said I nodded "ready?" I asked he nodded we switch places and split up an I see Bubbles and Buttercup behind me I see a bunch of things in front of me I hurdle a table I dive threw a clothes rack and I climbed a set of stairs and butterfly flip off and run and I see that they aren't following me I get to the stage and see that they haven't closed the curtains so the coed could see us they cheer a bunch of props fall down like a wall and a bunch of other things I grabbed 2 mics and throw one to Brick he looked at me confused I gave him the of follow my lead look he nodded

The Boys are Back from High school musical 3

Brick:

Take it back to the place where you know it all began

We could be anything we wanna be

You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again

Together making history

Brick sang as the girls found us and charged on stage one by one Blossom charges at me I run to the wall plant my foot and do a black flip and she run into the wall

Butch:

It's time to show how to be a superhero

Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro

We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do

This is our time and I'm telling you all!

Both:

The boys are back, the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, the boys are back

Climbing up the walls anytime we want

The word is out, the boys are back

The boys are back, back to save the day

The boys are back, oh yeah

Brick:

Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time

Butch:

Undefeated here in our house, yeah

I sang as I leaned enough on Brick shoulder for him to dodge Bubbles

Both:

We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like

And tonight we're going all out

Brick:

It's time to show how to be a superhero

Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal

We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do

This is our time and I'm telling you all!

Lookout!

Both:

The boys are back, the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, the boys are back

Climbing up the walls anytime we want

The word is out, the boys are back

Butch:

Here to change the world

To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl

No one can stop us now

We're the ones that make the rules, oh!

I sang as I do a coin drop I lay on the ground for a second and see that Blossom and Buttercup are going to dive at me and I see that Buttercup Is going to go over me I used my hands and pushed myself off the ground so Buttercup is diving over me and Blossom is diving under me and I'm in the middle

Both:

The boys are back

Oh yeah!

The boys are back, the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

Brick:

The boys are back, the boys are back

Climbing up the walls anytime we want

No need to worry

Butch:

'Cause the boys are back, the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

And we make it look good

Both:

The boys are back, the boys are back

Tearing down the walls, anytime we want

I'm sure that you know by now

The boys are back!

We finished back to back with our arms crossed facing the crowd and then we run off stage and we run into the Limo and see that Boomer and the girls are in too and Buttercup cuddles with me and I feel her fall asleep on my lap with her head on my chest

(The next Day)

We are at our friend Brady's house with his girlfriend Bunny and we are relaxing "I'm going to go get some cake." Bunny said walking into the kitchen "I'll help you." Brick says following her into the kitchen we hear a loud bang noise we all stand up an look in the direction of the kitchen then we see Brick run out of the kitchen scared and hides behind me and we see Bunny walking out of the kitchen "Bricky where are you." Bunny says looking for Brick "shit not another one." I said "there you are why are you hiding from me?" Bunny asked snuggling into Brick's chest

"What the hell is going on? What happened to Bunny?" Brady asked freaked out "the same thing that happened to our girls they fell in love with someone else because they were hit with Cupids love bullet." Boomer explained "how do we get her back to normal?" Brady asked

"it's going to be harder since there are now 4 girls" me and Brick said


	3. Here's the plan

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright guys we need to calm down." I said sitting on the couch as the three of them pace around we room luckily the girls are sleeping I did some thing where I put enough pressure on a pressure point to knock them out for a few hours "how am I suppose to calm down when the girl I love is in love with one of my best friend!" They shouted at me

I got an idea "alright here's what we do since I'm Bubbles' brother I know all about her and what she likes so I'll help Boomer get her back and Boomer and I will help Brick get Blossom and since Bunny was the last one shot once she sees Brick with Blossom she will be heart broken and Brady that's where you come in and you sing her a song about how you feel about her." I said explaining my plan

They all looked at me surprised "that just might work alright Butch." Brady said high fiving me "all right here's what you do Boomer and Brick." I said

Like me from Teen Beach Movie

Butch:

When you meet a girl you like you should take my advice

Girls like boys like me

Take the lead,

she likes it when you're in control

Boomer:

Let 'em breathes,

chill out and go with the flow

Brady:

Make all the plans

Brick:

Don't be impolite

All:

I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like

What they didn't know was going on upstairs

Bubbles:

A quick glance,

bat your eyes and look away

Buttercup:

Take a chance,

why not ask him on a date?

Blossom:

Pick up the check

Bunny:

No, bake him a pie

All:

I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like

Butch:

I know what girls like you know what I mean

Girls:

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

Boys:

I know what girls like, girls like boys like me

Girls:

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

Boys:

I know what girls like, girls like boys like me

Butch:Like me

Buttercup:Like me

Brady:Like me

Bunny:Like me

Brick and Boomer:Like me

Blossom and Bubbles:Like me

Butch:

Hang with the boys

Don't let her know how much you care

Boomer:

Look in her eyes, and tell her if your even scared

Brady:

You got it wrong.

Brick:

No, I got it right

Boys:

I know what girls, know what girl, yeah I know what girls like.

Bubbles:

Stretched pants

Cute sweater and sweet perfume

Buttercup and Bunny:

Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you

I keep it loose

Blossom and Bubbles

My outfit is tight

Girls:

I know what boys know what boys ya I know what boys like

Brick:

I know what girls like you know what I mean.

Girls

I know what boys like boys like girls like me

Boys:

I know what girls like girls like boys like me

Girls:

I know what boys like boys like girls like me

Boys:

I know what girls like girls like boys like me.

Butch:Like me

Buttercup:Like me

Brady:Like me

Bunny:Like me

Brick and Boomer:Like me

Blossom and Bubbles:Like me

Bubbles and Blossom:

All the boys they try to woo me

Buttercup and Bunny:

The more they chase me the more I resist

Boomer and Brick

All the girls they think I'm groovy

Butch and Brady

There's only one girl that's on my list.

Boys:

I know what girls like girls like boys like me

Girls

I know what boys like boys like girls like me

Boys:

I know what girls like girls like boys like me

Girls:

I know what boys like boys like girls like me

Boys:

I know what girls like girls like boys like me

Girls:

I know what boys like boys like girls like me

Boys:

I know what girls like girls like boys like me

Butch:Like me

Buttercup:Like me

Brady:Like me

Bunny:Like me

Brick and Boomer:Like me

Blossom and Bubbles:Like me

"alright you guys know what to do." I said they nodded as the girls came running down and Buttercup and Blossom hug me and then start fighting I looked for a second all we need is some mud and this would be a great show no not now Butch I thought to myself and broke them up

"alright guys how about we go out to eat to a karaoke bar I know." Brady said as me, Brick and Boomer nodded and walk out the door with the girls on our tails more like mine and Bricks but you get the point

Alright we get there and we are at our table "alright people it's time for open mic and as I see we have the RowdyRuff boys so how about it boys one song for now?" the announcer asked we nodded and we motioned for Brady to come with us "who is this?" he asked "this is the new member of the RowdyRuff boys Brady." Brick said as we nodded "alright." he said and walked off stage I pulled out my drum sticks that I carry around everywhere "where do you keep those?" Brady asked

I gave him the you don't want to know look and I get behind the drums and Brick and Brady get the guitars looks like Boomer is singing Boomer looks at us we nodded and now time for the show to begin

Steal your heart by Ross Lynch

Boomer:

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you where the fun begins

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel's smile

From a magazine

But it's a new world

And I know somewhere the side of you

No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

You're gonna keep it

Just like a secret

Baby, believe me

You gotta free it

And you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you where the fun begins

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

We finished our performance and from the corner of my eye I see this look on Bubbles face I leaned over to Boomer "yes you almost got Bubbles back to normal we need to try something more effective" I whispered as I see Buttercup and Bunny go on stage

"oh Fuck." Me and Brady whispered


	4. Girls fighting

(Butch's P.O.V)

"oh fuck." me and Brady said as Buttercup and Bunny get on stage

Girlfriend by Avril Lavgine

Both:

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

They sang while Buttercup us leaning into me and Bunny was leaning into Brick

Both:

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

Buttercup:

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Bunny:

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

Both:

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

They while pointing at Blossom and Bubbles who looked pissed I face palm this is going to get worse

Both:

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know its not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

Buttercup:

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

Bunny:

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

Both

Cause she's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

Buttercup:

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Bunny

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Buttercup

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Bunny:

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way

Buttercup:

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Bunny:

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way,

Both:

hey hey!

They sang and got off stage I slam my head on the table oh god this is going to get worse I lift my head up speak of the devil Blossom and Bubbles get on stage

Ready or not by Bridget Mendler

Blossom:

H-Hey H-Hey

H-H-Hey (H-Hey)

Ooooooooooooo

Bubbles:

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,

Who sits at the curb and waits for the world

But I'm about to break out, about to break out

I'm like a crook tonight

Ooooooooooo

Oooooooooo

Blossom:

I caught you staring at me

now thinking clearly

now i'm like a bee and Im hunt'n for the honey

and i'm a kind of shy

but your super fly yeah

I could be your kryptonite

like ooh ooh ooh

light my heart up baby like a matchstick

like ooh ooh ooh

and hit the gas quick

Both:

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just singing

la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Bubbles:

Hello my name is... (Bubbles)

Nice to meet you

I think you're famous

Where have I seen you?

You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate

Livin' like a fairytale

We could have a palace right next to Oprah

37 cars and a yacht down in Boca

Take me away wherever you say

Yeah we could be setting sail

Blossom:

Like ohh ohh ohh

Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

Ohh ohh ohh

And hit the gas quick

Both:

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not here I come here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)

Ready or not (here I come, oh)

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Boombada Boombada Boombada

Ready or not

After they finished Brick and Boomer dragged them off stage and Brady and I grabbed Buttercup and Bunny and they start fighting and we brake them up "you know what I'am sick and tired of all this fighting!" Brick yelled and started walking into the night as he past us "see you guys at home." he whispered then walked away "come on Brady you can move all your stuff into our house." Boomer said "wait you guys were serious about me being the new RowdyRuff boy?" Brady questioned "yeah we were going to ask you before we left if you wanted to join the Band." I said as we walk away

The girls started to follow us I turned around "no don't follow us not until you guys can get along." I said as we walked away


	5. Alone

A few days later

(Butch's P.O.V)

the girls haven't came back and we are worried we just don't want to put up with all of the fighting we are all in our rooms I'm practicing my Guitar I'm strumming a few notes to try and make a song

Wouldn't change a thing from Camp Rock 2

Some where else

Buttercup:

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out

(Butch:She's serious)

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

(Butch:She's always in a rush and interrupted)

Like he doesn't even care

(Butch:Like she doesn't even care)

You, Butch:me

Both:

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Butch:Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (Butch:You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Butch:Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (Butch:like different stars)

Both:

You're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

Butch:

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feeling's never change

Buttercup:

Why does he try to read my mind?

(Butch:I try to read her mind)

It's not good to psychoanalyze

(Butch:She tries to pick a fight to get attention)

That's what all of my friends say

(Butch:That's what all of my friends say)

You, Butch:me

Both:

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Buttercup:

Like fire and rain (Butch:Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (Butch:You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Butch:Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (Butch:like different stars)

Both:

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

Butch:

When I'm yes, she's no

Buttercup:

When I hold on, he just lets go

Both:

We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Buttercup:

Like fire and rain (Butch:Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (Butch:You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Butch:Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (Butch:like different stars)

Both

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Buttercup

We're Venus and Mars (Butch:Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (Butch;like different stars)

Both:

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing

I sang and I put my guitar down and looked to my left and see a picture of me and Buttercup she's on my Back with and pair of black booty shorts with a green t-shirt that had the zero logo with lime green converse and I'm wear my favourite black and Green striped sleeveless hoodie with a plain black shirt and Black jeans with chains on both pockets.

I smile at the picture and go to sleep

(Brick's P.O.V)

I'm sitting in my room trying to figure out a song to write so I started strumming on my guitar

Why don't you love me by Hot chelle Rae feat Demi Lovato

Brick:

See I cant wake up, I'm living a nightmare

that keeps playing over again

locked in a room, so hung up on you

and you're cool with just being friends

Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light

waiting for my time, and I can't see

Why don't you love me, touch me

Tell me I'm your everything

the air you breathe, and

Why don't you love me, baby

open up your heart tonight

cause I could be all that you need

(Ohhh)

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Blossom:

See I'm just too scared, to tell you the truth

cause my heartache can't take any more

broken and bruised, longing for you

and I don't know what I'm waiting for

Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light

waiting for my time, so just tell me

Both:

Why don't you love me, touch me

Tell me I'm your everything

the air you breathe, and

Why don't you love me, baby

open up your heart tonight

cause I could be all that you need

(Ohhh)

Blossom:

Why don't you give me a reason (Brick:give me a reason)

please tell me the truth (Brick:please tell me the truth)

you know that I'll keep believing (Brick: I'll keep believing)

until I'm with you

Brick:

Why don't you love me, (Blossom:kiss me)

I can feel your heart tonight

it's killing me

Both:

So why don't you love me, touch me

Tell me I'm your everything

the air you breathe, and

Why don't you love me, baby

open up your heart tonight

cause I could be all that you need

(Ohhh)

Brick:

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

I sang feeling alone I have to figure out a way to get Blossom back and soon she will be back in my arms


	6. Music

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I'm sitting in my room laying on my bed starring at a picture of Bubbles on my phone I feel a tear in my eye I wiped it no I'm not going to cry anymore I just need to be strong and focus on my music for now

Hey by Mitchel Musso

Boomer:

I'm counting the days since I began to live without you

I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun

And it don't get me down, don't come around

You're better off leaving town, I'm fine here alone now without you

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

You're stuck in a world and make believe that I can see it

I gave it a chance, she must be crazy not to leave

You're never gonna bring me down, don't come around

You're better off leaving town, I'm fine here alone now without you

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

Giving it up, now you take it away

All of my time, now get out of my way

Never been lost in anyone, it's me they want, without you I'm insane

So hear me now screaming out your name

(Screaming out, screaming out your name)

(Better off without you)

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

Better off without you

'Cause I'm better off without you

I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

I sang I got it that's all I need to do right now I need to forget about Bubbles until she comes around by herself

(Brady's P.O.V)

I'm doing the same thing the other guys are doing just sitting in my room and I think I have the same feeling as Boomer I feel like I need to focus on my music instead of waiting for Bunny just for now until she comes to me I smile to myself

Talking to the moon by Bruno mars

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I have

You're all I have

At night when the stars

Light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Tryin' to get to you

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool

Who sits alone

Talking to the moon

Oh

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

'Cause when the sun goes down

someone's talking back

Yeah they're talking back

(Ah, ah, ah)

Do you ever hear me calling?

(Ah) oh oh oh

(Ah) oh oh oh

'Cause every night

I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool

Who sits alone

Talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I smile and I got to bed

(next day 3:00pm)

(Butch's P.O.V)

We are in our dance studio that we have in the basement we are working on some stunts for our next concert

"alright I have an idea brick you have a strong back right?" I asked he nodded "alright brick stand there." I said then I walked over to Brady and put him in position "after I flip off of Brick's you slide in between his legs alright?" I whispered to Brady he nodded and we got ready we ran

I jumped and put on foot on Brick's back and do a butterfly flip off as Brady slides under him and and springs up using his hand and looks like Boomer got what we were doing he ran and grabbed Brady's foot and pushed it Into the air making Brady do a front flip

"yeah that was awesome!" me and Brady said as we high five each other "alright guys time for the next stunt alright Boomer lay on the ground and give me your foot." I said he did as I said I got Brady next to me "now Boomer now just spin and me and Brady will and hand off your foot you one another then I will slam foot on the ground then arch your back and have on hand on the ground and stay like that." I said he nodded

He spins I hand his foot to Brady and he spins and Brady hands his foot to me and I hand his foot to Brady then he hands It to me I slam it on the ground enough for I'm not to be caused pain I grab Brick and Brady and put them into position "alright Brick you will slide under Boomer and Brady you will dive over him." I said as I got into position ad we ran and they did what they were told and I did a side flip over all three of them

"yeah!" all of us said we high five and walk out of the dance studio and get into the living room and Brick gets a call "hello? Speaking. Ok. Alright we'll be there alright bye." Brick said hanging up the three of us look at Brick "we got a gig in an hour so get ready." Brick said walking into his room we ran into hour rooms and changed

(that the venue)

"alright guys ready?" Brick asked we looked on stage and see that we have guitarist and a drummer "looks like we're dancing and singing." I said as we go on stage "time to get Rowdy!" Me and Brady shout to the crowd

Brick:

When can we do this again?

Boomer:

When can I see you again?

Brady:

When can we do this again?

Butch:

When can I see you again?

Brick:

When can we do this again?

Boomer:

When can I see you again?

Brady:

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you

Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

Butch:

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

All:

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

[When can I see you again?]

Brick:

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you

Life is a trip down the road that leads you

Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed

It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

Boomer:

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

All:

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

Brady:

Don't close you eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

So let me know before I wave goodbye

All:

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

Butch:

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

We sang and we started walking outside and we see the Punks "hey guys!" Brick said they turned around looks like they got a new member too we walk over to them and high five them even Brady and the new girl "guys who's is the newest Punk." I said joking seeing as we call each others group by our band names "my name is Blaze." she said smiling "ok Blaze I'm Brick that's Boomer and that's Butch and I see you know Brady." Brick said

"hi." Boomer said "what's up." I said "what are you guys doing?" Brute asked "we just got done doing a gig." I said "how about we hang out?" Berserk suggested "sure we can do it at our house." Boomer said as me,Brute,Brady, and Blaze get into my car and the others get into Berserk's car and head to our house

I have a bad feeling something is going to happen


	7. Rockstars

(Butch's P.O.V)

We are in my car by we I mean Brute Brady and Blaze we are on our way to our house and when we get I grab Brutes are and then they close the door she looks at me confused "I have a more fun way of getting in the house like action movie fun." I said "alright." she said "ready?" we ran and we smashed threw the window and she landed on the couch while I slide on the ground over the island and into the kitchen in front of the fridge

I grabbed a soda and walked out of the kitchen and see the other punks with surprised faces I go onto the couch and high five Brute "told you it would be fun." I said laughing "yeah it was but I ripped my shirt." she said as I saw a huge hole in her shirt "don't worry Boomer can sew that right up and I'll get you one of my shirts until then." I said as I go upstairs and throw her one of my shirts "thanks." she said and went into the bathroom and changed

When she came out we were all sitting on the couches and she threw her shirt to Boomer and sat down next to me "what should we do?" Berserk asked "I know we could play a game of horse." I said walking outside and I see that Brute Brady and Blaze are behind me looks like the others are going to do something else

I grabbed my basket ball and we started a game of horse

(After awhile)

"damn it now I'm at r!" Brady said "how does it feel to be a hor?" I asked laughing and Brute and Blaze are laughing too eventually Brady started to laugh too we are all having a good time then the others run out with water guns and started spraying us we're all laughing and having a good time I grabbed Brute and started using her as a shield and eventually we make it to the pool and I throw her in "ha ha ha very funny Butch now help me." Brute said I grabbed her hand and was bout to pull her out and she pulled me in

I surface and see her laughing "well played." I said as we got out

(one hour later)

After awhile we all decided that the punks should stay with us seeing as they are staying in a shitty apartment we moved all there stuff into their room (A/N this is going to get Better watch) we are sitting in the living room "alright guys you guys need to know how to rock on." Brady said as we go to the practice room with 2 of each instrument we use alright Brute and Brat you're first." Boomer said we set up the drum sets and tune the guitars "now play." Brick said and she plays the drums great "I can hear you play but I got to see you play. Butch her how it's done." Brick said "like this." I said as I drum like a true Rockstar

"excellent. Boomer." Brady said "not like this." Boomer said showing Brat the wrong way "but like this." he said showing her how to truly rock "easy for you guys we can't all be rockstars." Berserk said

Heart and soul from Camp Rock 2

Brick:

Oh

Yeah

All right

Gather 'round, guys

It's time to start listenin'

Practice makes perfect

But perfect's not working

There's a lot more to music

Than knowing where your cue's gonna be

You can play all the right notes

But that don't mean you're moving me

But if you can jump like David Lee Roth

Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

Butch:

Strum it, drums

Slide across and runnin'

The stage is your home if you learn how to own it

Like the greats did

There's no way that you can fake it

Brick and Butch:

You've gotta feel the beat before you can move

Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes

And making mistakes

But that won't matter

If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger

Brick:

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

(Solo)

Brick sang as Brady and Boomer do guitar solos

If you're livin' and dyin' for the music inside

If the 1-for-5 never gets old

Then you can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

All right, now take it low

Now I need the spotlight to hit me

Right here

As the crowd starts to cheer

I need the fan to blow right through my rockstar hair

Right here

If you can scream like Axl Rose

Or sing like ... off the show

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll, yeah

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

Brick sang as they applaud we high five and head to the living room "see you guys can be rockstars all you need is heart and soul "what's going on here!" The girls shouted as we got into the living room we looked at them

"oh shit." me and Brady whisper seeing the glares the girls were giving the punks and the punks returning the glare


	8. Gone

(Butch's P.O.V)

"oh shit." me and Brady whisper seeing the glares they were giving each other the tension is so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife

"what are they doing here." Buttercup asked angry glaring daggers at Brute "and why is she wearing your shirt?" Buttercup asked still angry "because I have't had time to change back into my own." Brute said not as angry as Buttercup but still angry

"and we're hanging out with the boys we were invited over." Berserk said not angry at all "well then get out!" Blossom said angry "why don't you make us!" Blaze shouted at Bunny "oh you asked for it!" Bunny shouted tackling Blaze

Girl fight by Brooke Valentine

Boy stop

Its about to be a girl fight

She really know

Brook Valentine

Uh huh uh huh

Big boi

A lil Jon!

Its about to be a what!

Girl fight !

After that was said I walked into the kitchen and grabbed four sodas a threw them to Brick Boomer and Brady and sat there just watching

We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

There's about to be a what? Girlfight!

There she go talkin' her mess

All around town makin' me stress

I need to get this off my chest

And if her friend want some then she'll be next

It really ain't that complicated

Y'all walking round looking all frustrated

Want some plex come on let's make it

Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'

Know you really don't wanna step to dis

Really don't know why you talkin' shit

You 'bout to catch one right in the lip

It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We on our way to ya neighborhood

The reason why we comin' is understood

Me and my girls we down to ride

So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside

And if you try to call ya cousin and nem

Don't forget that I got some of dem

'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs

'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain

Know you really don't wanna step to dis

Really don't know why you talkin' shit

You 'bout to catch one right in the lip

It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!

Girl you makin me really mad...

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!

I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...

Boys:

Oh snap these bitches they act like cats

In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap

They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons

The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman

Someone please call security

These girls too purty

To get down to the nitty titty

I mean the nitty gritty

I mean her tiitty pretty

I'm trippin'

Being silly willy

Man go on let them hos fight

We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!

Don't act like you don't know

We right outside yo door

See you peekin' out the window

I know you ain't talking noise no more

Bitch come outside

Don't act like you don't see me

I know you heard me pullin' up uh

Come outside, uh, come outside, uh

We down to ride

It's about to be a... Girlfight!

(A/N I'm not going to describe a girl fight just watch one on YouTube and picture four girls doing that)

After a while we drank our sodas and we got up and broke them up and they are all panting and trying to get each other again "alright you guys need to learn to get along since we're all going to be living under one roof." Brick said as we final pushed them apart "wait they're going to be living here now?" Bubbles asked we nodded the girls looked steaming mad "and now I'm not coming back until you learn to get along!" me and Brick yelled going upstairs and getting a few things we are going to need

As we past Boomer and Brady "watch them and make sure none of them go in my room." we whispered to them as I pasted Brute I passed her a piece of paper that had the code to my room just in case she needed to be alone we get to the garage and we get into my car and we drive off and go to a hotel about a few miles away from them

(Brady's P.O.V)

Right after Brick and Butch left they just go back to fighting "alright that's enough!" Boomer shouted which startled me since Boomer doesn't shout at anyone "did you not see what just happened be you guys are fighting you drove off two of our band mates and best friends so I hope you're happy." Boomer said as he ran upstairs and I could see the tears in his eyes

Brat was going to go after him but I stopped her and I shake my head in disappointment at them then i go upstairs to comfort Boomer I find him crying in his room I comfort him "don't worry Brick and Butch will be back soon so don't worry about them ok?" I said and he nodded and I walked out and see Bubbles I shake my head at her and walk away


	9. Back

(2 months later)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I woke up and looked around and see that Brick is awake and is on the balcony sitting on a chair I sat next to him "think they've gotten along by now?" I asked "probably not but we are going back anyway." Brick said walking back inside I nodded and we pay the bill and get into my car and started driving home

What you own from Rent

All:

Don't breathe too deep, don't think all day

Dive into work, drive the other way

That drip of hurts, that pint of shame

Goes away, just play the game

You're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're living in America

Leave your conscience at the tone

And when you're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're what you own

Butch:

The filmmaker cannot see

Boomer:

And the songwriter cannot hear

Brick:

Yet I see Blossom everywhere

Brady:

Bunny's voice is in my ear

Butch:

Just tighten those shoulders

Boomer:

Just clench your jaw till you frown

Brick and Brady:

Just don't let go or you may drown

All:

You're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're living in America

Where it's like the Twilight Zone

And when you're living in America

At the end of the millennium

You're what you own

So I own not a notion

I escape and ape content

I don't own emotion, I rent

Butch:

What was it about that night

Boomer:

What was it about that night

Brick:

Connection in an isolating age

Brady:

For once the shadows gave way to light

Butch:

For once the shadows gave way to light

Butch:

For once I didn't disengage

Buttercup, I hear you, I hear it

I see it, I see it, my film

Boomer:

Bubbles I see you, I see it

I hear it, I hear it, my song

Brick:

Buttercup, Brady

Call me a hypocrite

I need to finish my own film, I quit

All:

Dying in America

At the end of the millennium

We're dying in America

To come into our own

We sang as we pull into the garage and walk into the house

And when you're dying in America

At the end of the millennium

You're not alone

I'm not alone, I'm not alone

We sang as we hugged Boomer and Brady "good to have you guys back and we have a concert in an hour so best timing we laugh as we ran into our rooms but when I got into my room I see Brute laying on my bed still unknowing that I'm in the room and is laying there talking to herself I lean on my dresser and listen "why can't we just along with them and Brick and Butch will come back." she sighed "did you ever find anything you guys have in common?" I asked startling her she gets up and hugs me

"I'm going to a concert that's in California and is going to be on live tv and we are going need you to turn the tv loud enough for everyone in the house can hear alright you in?" I asked she nodded and ran into the living room and started watching the channel the concert is going to be on

(at the concert)

"alright we here we go we run on stage and do the regular bit and hope that everyone at the house is watching I breathe in time to go

(a quick Brute's P.O.V)

I see them run on stage and I turn up the volume enough for the whole house to hear "it's time to get Rowdy!" Butch shouted and everyone rushes into the living room "what the hell Brute why do you have that recorded on the tv you can watch Butch do that all you want on YouTube." Blaze asked "I didn't record this it's live on tv." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright this concert goes out to the girls we live with except Brute." I said

Starstruck by 3oh!3

Butch:

Nice legs, Daisy Dukes makes a man go

That's the way they all come through like

Low cut, see through shirts that make ya

That's the way she come through like

'Cause I just set them up, just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down

'Cause I just set them up, just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know

How to make love to something innocent

Without leaving my fingerprints out

Now, is just another word

I never learned to pronounce

How do I say I'm sorry

'Cause the word is just never gonna come out

Now, is just another word

I never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go

All the people on the street know

Iced out, lit up make the kids go

All the people on the street know

'Cause I just set them up, just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down

'Cause I just set them up, just set them up

Just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know

How to make love to something innocent

Without leaving my fingerprints out

Now, is just another word

I never learned to pronounce

How do I say I'm sorry

'Cause the word is just never gonna come out

Now, is just another word

I never learned to pronounce

Push it baby, push it baby, out of control

I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow

Push it baby, push it baby, out of control

This is the same old dance that you already know

Push it baby, push it baby, out of control

I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow

Push it baby, push it baby, out of control

This is the same old dance that you already know

I think I should know

How to make love to something innocent

Without leaving my fingerprints out

Now, is just another word

I never learned to pronounce

I smile and hold my hands up me and Brick jump and pass off the mic and I run to my drums

Don't run away from Let it shine

Brick:

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Her beauty's crazy.

I watch her from the crowd.

Her voice is so amazing.

She make her momma proud.

I tried to send her flowers,

But she has no address

Her home is in my heart.

It's like she never left.

This is more than a crush,

More than a like, like

More than a love,

Baby I'm a make you mine,

And I ain't giving up

[x2]

Don't run away

Don't run away from the truth

'Cause I'm not giving up on you

[x2]

Shawty you got fire

But I'm preaching to the choir

I know you know

The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away

Don't run away from the truth

'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Uh, they say true love is blind

That real romance is timeless

You're like my favorite movie

Play it don't rewind it

'Cause baby you're the finest

Your love I'm gonna find it

And when I do, I'll run away with you

Somewhere where they can't find us

This is more than a crush

More than a like like

More than a love

Baby I'm a make you mine

And I ain't giving up

[x2]

Don't run away

Don't run away from the truth

'Cause I'm not giving up on you

[x2]

Shawty you got fire

But I'm preaching to the choir

I know you know

The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away

Don't run away from the truth

'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Normally I couldn't turn your head

That's why I had to write this instead

Let's be friends, start out slow

Get to know you beyond your glow

You're more than meets the eye

Girl you pterodactyl fly

Way back when you knew my name

Now the truth is what I claim

Don't run away

Don't run away from the truth

'Cause I'm not giving up on you

[x2]

Shawty you got fire

But I'm preaching to the choir

I know you know

The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away

Don't run away from the truth

'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Brick sang and high fived Boomer handing him the mic

Downtown girl by Hot Chelle Rae

Boomer:

'Sup girl?

Oohooh

She's a weekend beauty queen

at the blacklight clubs wearing out the scene

you know her type

out all night

Starry eyed for the dirty dream

always looking for a prince where the cash is king

on the boulevard

in a big black car

she's everywhere you are

I smell her sweet, perfume

making rounds around the room

cause she's a downtown girl

a downtown girl

Her lips, are red

and those hips are turning heads

cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

Living like a celebrity

all the guys line up and the drinks are free

She knows she's hot

but that's all she's got

Everybody knows she's on the move

with her six inch heels and an attitude

to seal the deal

she shoots to kill

But I'm not going down

I smell her sweet, perfume

making rounds around the room

cause she's a downtown girl

a downtown girl

Her lips, are red

and those hips are turning heads

cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

Likes the attention, gets the attention,

her name is on the bathroom wall (name is on the bathroom wall)

The party's never over

she's always coming over

even when the music stops

I smell her sweet, perfume

making rounds around the room

cause she's a downtown girl

a downtown girl

Her lips, are red

and those hips are turning heads

cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl

And all the boys staring at the girls staring

at the boys staring the downtown girl downtown girl

Her lips, are red

and those hips are turning heads

cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

A downtown downtown girl girl

Oohooh

He sang and then he handed the mic to Brady "this one is dedicated to my girlfriend Bunny." Brady said

Better with the lights off by New Boyz

Brady:

You're a dime (so beautiful)

Top of the line (so unusual)

Words can't define,

You're running through my mind all day

I'm so happy you're mine (so beautiful)

Top of the line (so unusual)

Now I think it's time, hey Shawty

I hope you don't take this the wrong way

Girl you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Girl, you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Better with the lights off

Hey Miss America, what you look so sad for?

Sweetheart , you only live one time

So put your fantasies on fast forward

Like gone speed me up, got deadline, cause you need me done

I hate your type, I love you too,

I bite your swag, cause I wanna do you

Can't blame you babe

Obama your work clothes, girl make a change.

Lingerie, right like that,

that lalala, Make your eyes roll back

I mean you already fine though,

I just wanna see you with the lights off

Every guy wanna know how it is

To clap off the lights and turn Khole to Kim.

You're a dime (so beautiful)

Top of the line (so unusual)

Words can't define,

You're running through my mind all day

I'm so happy you're mine (so beautiful)

Top of the line (so unusual)

Now I think it's time, hey Shawty

I hope you don't take this the wrong way

Girl you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Girl, you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Better with the lights off

Drive off to take my girl to have a nice day.

Shit was right so I let her hang my way.

You look cute girl, what you wanna do girl?

Drive to my house cause it's only me and you, girl.

I'm checking her out, she had to put her swag on

Acting too happy saying she ain't going back home

I'm like wow, Whatever you say,

but whatever you plan gotta be done at 8

Next Stop.

Party at my place, of course you welcome girl,

You ain't taking up space

We get there, and Shawty still looking right,

She attacked me, but wait let me dim the lights

You look different, she like boy stop it

Naw, I ain't playing actually you more poppin.

I said shocking. No that's really raw.

I don't know baby, but even with the lights off...

You're a dime (so beautiful)

Top of the line (so unusual)

Words can't define,

You're running through my mind all day

I'm so happy you're mine (so beautiful)

Top of the line (so unusual)

Now I think it's time, hey Shawty

I hope you don't take this the wrong way

Girl you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Girl you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Better with the lights off

He sang and now we all have mics and we are standing side by side "this one is dedicated to our girlfriends."

Worldwide by Big Time Rush

Brady:

Wait a minute before you tell me anything

How was your day?

'Cause I been missing

You by my side, yeah

Brick:

Did I awake you out of your dream?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

You calm me down

There's something about the sound of your voice

Boomer:

I, I, I, I never, never, never

As far away as it may seem no never

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off

Butch:

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Brady:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

All:

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Brady:

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry, no

'Cause you have my heart

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city

Just get up and go

Brick:

The show must go on

So I need you to be strong

Boomer:

I, I, I, I never, never, never

As far away as it may seem no

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off

Butch:

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Brady:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah

All:

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Boomer:

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me

You're still the one and only girl on my mind

Butch:

No, there ain't no one better

(Worldwide)

So always remember

(Worldwide)

Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Brady:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

All:

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Brady:

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry

Brick:

'Cause Blossom you have my heart

Brick sang as the lights dim down and the crowd cheers and we run into the car and drive to the jet

(the next day)

We walk threw the front door and see that no one is up "I'm going to cook breakfast." Boomer said going into the kitchen and we just walk into kitchen and sit at the island "I've been wondering this since we got off of the plane." Brick said "who would win in a fight Deadpool or Wolverine?" he asked "Deadpool." I said "why?" Brady asked "cause Deadpool is a funny Badass that's why." I said and we start laughing and the girls and the Punks walk in obviously not fully awake

"morning girls." we said "morning guys." they said then Blossom and Buttercup see me and Brick and they started Rubbing their eyes and me and Brick ran behind them and they looked "must have been my imagination." they said then turned around and ran into us they looked up and see us and hugged us "it's good to see you guys." they said

Me and Brick smile "it's good to see you guys too." we said hugging them back


	10. Illusion

(Butch's P.O.V)

After a few seconds they let us go and sat down "alright breakfast is ready." Boomer said passing out the plates to everybody the girls and Punks ate at the table we ate at the island "Boomer you know the question I just asked what do you think?" Brick asked

Boomer thought for a second "I don't know that's a hard one they are both strong badasses and they both are constantly healing." Boomer said "come on Boomer Deadpool is a funny Badass." I said as I put my plate into the sink "what do you think Brady?" Boomer asked Brady swallowed

"I don't give a shit cause I'm not a nerd cause this is fucking nerd shit." Brady said Brick, Boomer and I looked at him for a second then we started laughing "alright guys you want to go practice some more stunts?" Brick asked as we all finished we nodded as we were about to leave "can we watch?" Bubbles and Brat asked we looked at each other and shrugged "sure." we said as we go to the dance studio

"alright let's do the two we already know." I said "ready?" I asked as we got into position Brady and I ran at Brick I plant my foot on his back and do a back flip as Brady slides under Brick then Boomer grabs Brady's foot at pushes it up making Brady do a back flip "yes!" Boomer said as we high five each other

"guys that was so cool!" Blossom and Berserk said "alright time for stunt number 2." Brady said we get into position I slam Boomers foot on the Ground Brick slides under Boomer while Brady dives over him and I side flip over all three of them

"once again Guys that was really cool." Bunny and Blaze said "wait a second I got an idea." Brady said running out and he comes back with mic stand but the part that holds the mic is off so it looks like a spike I smirked "I get what we doing ready guys!" I said as we get into position we pretend that Brady won a poker game and I stole his money and he "stabs" me with the mic stand

I turn around and Brady "stabs" me with mic stand in the chest and breaks it off and I lay on the ground "Butch!" Buttercup and Brute run over to me I have my eyes closed and I hear hear Brady,Brick and Boomer snickering "why are you guys snickering this isn't funny Brady Stabbed Butch!"

Buttercup and Brute shouted at them and they are still trying to contain their laughter "yeah guys you're ruining the illusion." I said getting up which scared Buttercup and Brute I smiled as I pull the spike off of my back

Illusion by Ross Lynch

Butch:

I'll be your entertainer

I'm puttin on a show

I'm gonna levitate ya

Leave ya

Wa- Wa- Wantin more

I sang I made it as if I making Buttercup levitate

Brady:

I see you fascinated

I've got you hypnotized

White gloves, what you dream of

A fantasy before your eyes

Brady sang and mad it look like Bunny was hypnotized

Brick:

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

Boomer

1-2-3... I disappear

I'm coming right back, so stay right here

Ani't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

Boomer sang and he disappeared

All:

oh oh...uh

listen

I aint no fake houdini

I put a spell on you

I'm somethin like a genie

Girl I make your wish come true

And now our time is runnin

With every grain of sand

So here's the grand finale

Watch me do my sleight of hand

Butch:

Somewhere in a dream

In a dream

We'll meet again my baby

And I promise that I won't disappear

I'll be right here

And I won't be won't be won't be

Just an illusion (yeah, baby)

Brady:

Somewhere in a dream

In a dream

We'll meet again my baby

And I promise that I won't disappear

I'll be right here

And I won't be won't be won't be

Just an illusion

Brady sang as all of us disappear and reappear behind the girls "Boo!" we shouted which scared them we started laughing "it's not funny!" they yelled at us blushing "it's kinda funny." the Punks said giggling "alright guys that is enough practice for today." Brick said as we started walking upstairs

As we are walking upstairs Brick gets a phone call "hello? What is it? Really?! Thats awesome alright we'll all be ready bye." Brick said hanging up and turning around "the RowdyRuff boys are going on tour!" Brick shouted "awesome!" we shouted as we high five each other "and the girls and Punks are coming with us!" Brick said as the girls get excited

They all ran upstairs and go and get their stuff ready "this is going to be interesting." Brick said I nodded "four guys and eight girls on one bus something is bound to happen." I said as we go upstairs to get our stuff ready


	11. Complete for now

Hey guys Ruffboy here and for now I'm going to say that Really Cupid Again is complete Because for now I'm going to focus on a new story that I'm writing called Green Shade please go check it out and I would say that's it for now and I will see all you Ruffians in the authors note and Good night everybody

-Ruffboy77


End file.
